As known in the art, most present day household bathrooms, restrooms, or washrooms, include a sink bowl that is recessed into a counter top and is used primarily for washing a person's hands and face, or brushing the person's teeth, or laundering small items such as scarves, socks or stockings, etc. The recessed sink bowl may be integrally formed with the counter top as a single unit or mounted as a separate piece within a counter top opening. The sink bowl may also comprise a standalone unit knows as a pedestal sink and having a framed region or counter top surface around the howl.
The uses described above may result in the counter top becoming splashed with water, either plain or soapy. It is also quite common for the user to get their clothes slightly splashed, or wet from coming into contact with the counter top.
In addition to the descriptions above using water, the counter top may also be permanently stained or discolored from splashes resulting From the use of hair dye, nail polish, and other commonly applied beauty products used in the immediate sink bowl area of present invention.
A towel comprised of one or more layers of fabricated material, such as terry cloth towel fabric having a generally rectangular shape, with a U-shape opening in the top middle is provided with a form of or type of weight, such as a string of small weights sewn or otherwise secured to and placed around the margin of the opening thereby weighting the towel to the counter top over the sink bowl to keep the towel from sliding and thereby holding it in place. A string of substantial weight or a string weight may also be used.
The towel absorbs water off of the counter, and absorbs splashes so that in most cases one does not get their clothes wet as they lean over the sink bowl. The towel also aids in helping to keep the area around the sink clean, as well as cushioning the lower arm and elbows as one sometimes leans onto the counter top. Anyone with a bathroom sink and counter top can use this item. The towel is placed flat on the bathroom counter top with the U-shaped opening around the perimeter of the sink bowl and is large enough so that a few inches of the towel hangs over the front edge of the counter top.
The towel absorbs water off of the counter; aids in helping to keep the area around the sink clean, free of standing water, cushions the lower arms and elbows of the user and, preferably, is decorative and adds color and beauty to the usually staid sink and counter top.
A further object of the invention is the provision of one or more pockets for storing personal items such as a razor, or toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a small bottle of pills, such as aspirin or antacid, nail clipper or file, and the like. Thus, the towel may then be rolled or folded and placed in a suitcase or travel bag thereby making for a convenient. private and personal item for use in, for example, hotels, motels and other travel accommodations.